This invention relates to archery bows which have a broad range of adjustment; making a single bow adaptable to a child or a strong grown man. Bows are generally selected by reference to a draw force rating. A bow with a low draw force is used by a child, a moderate draw force for an adult target bow and a high draw force for a hunting bow.
Recent improvements in bows, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,495, have resulted in bows which have a draw force at full draw which is somewhat less than the draw force at mid draw. This is a valuable feature, however it has made it more difficult to fit a bow to a given archer because different draw distance capabilities, as well as different draw force needs, require a different bow. This shortcoming has been partially met by providing interchangeable components attached to each bow limb to fit a bow to a particular archer's requirements. These interchangeable components include cams which must be carefully matched and carefully synchronized with each other in order to have equal forces and equal velocities in each bow limb. Limitations on the ability to accurately synchronize the two bow limbs limits the magnitude of the drop in draw force at full draw that can be practically accomplished.